The sweetest revenge ever
by the obsidian one
Summary: this is my new story Naruto here will be strong smart powerfull and will be in a complete new look in an au universe pairings and types of lemon and bashing is up to you completly as well as the couples this is a mature story explicit content
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters I wish I would that will make Naruto a god and Sakura a bitch.

**Warning:** there will be lemons any of your request with any pair you want don't be shy now ok I will take voting into consideration and the bashing I will leave it to you enjoy the story

The sweetest revenge ever

The change and the ritual

Two boys stood at the statues of the first Hokage and Madara Uchiha at the valley of the end they were Sasuke and Naruto with Naruto standing on the first Hokage and Sasuke on the Madara's statue until Sasuke shouted "what are you doing here Naruto are you here to beg me so I would return to Konoha?" and a laughter erupted from the blonds' mouth "hahhahahaha you are funny Uchiha no you are free to do what you want your a free man after all to do what you want I am here to perform a ritual?" the raven haired looked stunned he thought he would say yes or perform something stupid but this Naruto is completely different and it gave him the creeps and he said "what ritual? Do you even know the meaning of the word dobe?" again he heard laughter and a maniac one and the blond replied "well not all people are smart but I thought that you can see through my façade but I will have to tell you that the crap that you saw all the years are a lie and I am not what you think I despise ramen but it's all I can afford I hate this orange jumpsuit but it's all I got and one more thing I despise the most thing in the world is Sakura. Surprised Uchiha." and he started to remove his jumpsuit leaving him with a white half shirt that blocked his left hand that was bandaged leaving his right hand and torso exposed with as well white bottoms that covered only his left leg and a half of his right leg and then he started forming hand signs and then shouted with a mighty roar "_reveal"_ and a huge white light engulfed him and changed his face and altering his looks it gave him a six packs and changed his hair color to white and it became shoulder length and his eyes kept the stunning blue eyes .

Sasuke look stunned and said "who are you and where is Naruto Uzumaki?" and then he looked at the white haired man that was at the same age as him trying to get an answer and then he got his answer "oh I am offended that you didn't know me and get used to it the Naruto you knew is dead and I am new born and as for the ritual I only needed the chance to get out of the village don't get me wrong but I knew that you will depart to seek power just like all the Uchihas I just used you no hard feelings now ok pal" then he continued "you can leave I don't care as for me I won't return to Konoha " and he started to leave when he heard Sasuke say "if you used me then all that things as a brotherly bond is bullshit and isn't your goal to become a Hokage then how will you leave?" and he smirked and then Naruto laughed and said "oh this is a good one why would I want to become a leader to those ungrateful bastards and why would I become the Hokage to a village that I want to destroy" Sasuke looked stunned and said "then tell me what's your goal then ?" Naruto replied" I guess even you can put 2 and 2 together but you are right I don't want to be Hokage I want to get revenge and destroy the leaf village" and he surrounded himself with red light and swiftly attacked Sasuke with a kunai and he caused him to bleed with the blood on his kunai he was about to leave when he heard a scream that said "_chidori" _he was forced to react fast he through the kunai up in the sky and went through several hand signs and said "_wind style :giant wind dome"_ and he created a giant dome made of wind around himself and then he proceeded to say "_wind style: great wind explosion" _and the wind exploded pushing Sasuke back and Sasuke was panting then Naruto caught the kunai .

And then he proceeded to walk towards Sasuke and looked him in the eyes and said "it is a common thing between us you want revenge so do I you want power so do I we should help each other they say that I am a demon they won't know what hit them They sought to make us weak but we grow stronger they want us to break they wanted to turn you to a breeding machine to produce more Sharingan's I say fuck them to the seventh hell what do you say we will go to that asshole Orchimaru to gain power and then kill him and we will see from there what we want you agree?" and he waited until he heard "yes but answer me what you want with my blood is it for the ritual?"and he finished looking at Naruto and the other closed his eyes and said yes I will explain later we must move fast drop your Konoha headband and follow me " .

as they marched towards the meeting point Naruto sensed an attack and went through several hand signs and shouted "_wind style: giant wind dome"_ and he formed a great dome that took the kunai that was headed towards them and as they were covered he said to Sasuke that they have visitors and said to him to get out and use one of his fire techniques when given the signal and he nodded and he pushed him out and went through several hand signs and said "_wind style: great wind shockwave" _and the wind that was surrounding Naruto and spread and formed a huge wave headed towards the trees where the enemies were hiding and then Sasuke went through several hand signs and shouted _"fire style: great giant fireball_" and a huge fire ball that was directed towards the wind wave and combined together and they shouted simultaneously_ "combination style : giant fire shockwave" _and let's just say that the forest is no more green and then they scanned the area and found that there was a group with two individuals were found and that wore the sound symbol one a girl with red hair and honey like eyes with a fine body and a dangerous aura that surrounds here along with another aura of cuteness breasts with a size of B and a fine ass all in all is that she was one hell of a babe and she walked towards the 2 boys and said "I am Lea Watanabe and the other man is called Rami Watanabe my brother and we are sent by Orchimaru to escort one Sasuke Uchiha but with you ability we will introduce you to him so who are you and what level are you? And what is that you seek?"

"I am what you call a shadow I am death himself I am the one who seeks to oblivate everything my goal is to have revenge my body is controlled by hate my heart is controlled by a girl that I swore to protect no matter what I am Naruto Uzumaki the heir of the Namikaze clan and second to the Uzumaki clan and half from the Uchiha clan and related to the Senju clan and the former container to the nine-tailed fox nice to meet you Lea" he finished with a smile and looked at Sasuke and Lea they were stunned and he proceeded to tell them that his grandfather was from the Senju clan and his grandmother Lilly Uchiha his mother is sister to Sasuke's mother so my father came to this world but his parents were dead and was adopted by Yakamoto Namikaze and he was trained and become the forth Hokage yes my father was Minato Namikaze and he said his name with a voice filled with venom and met my mother Kashina Uzumaki and brought my sister Reem Uzumaki and then me. She is bigger than me in two months only and she simply disappeared so I aim to find her and get revenge as for the fox was sealed within me is no longer within me as you will find when I reach the place I prepared and now let's go but first any questions? Sasuke stepped next to him and said "you expect me to believe you show me proof" Naruto laughed and activated his Sharingan to reveal that he has 2 set of cameos in each eye and then deactivated it and then he was engulfed by giant hug he looked and saw that Sasuke Hugged him and said "I am sorry for every bad way in treating you are family now Naruto we can help each other what do you say?" and looked in Naruto's eyes and the other said "we are family but today is the last day to have the Sharingan it is needed for the ritual but I will always help you cousin"

"What ritual Naruto you speak of" asked Sasuke and he got a replay "see that cave over there we will stop there and you will get your answers and you two we will sleep in that cave for 3 days got it" and he got a nod until Sasuke asked "hey cousin tell me where are the three whiskers that you had " and naruto said "it's the final proof that I don't contain the nine tailed fox that was inside me I absorbed his chakra and fused it in my system after reaching an agreement with it and will be in the future explained "

They reached the cave its walls are written on them with blood and in the middle is a strange six pointed star and there they saw a girl not just any girl it was the red headed girl called Tuyuya with a deep cut on her neck that signified that she is dead and Naruto walked next to her and said it's a shame actually but I had to do it I needed blood from the same color of my mother's hair color and now we begin" and he sat at the center of the star and unfolded a scroll and then the same kunai and stabbed his heart and a gasp filled the cave as he went through several hand signs and with speed of lighting after all he didn't have time but no one saw his eyes only Sasuke and they were Sharingan with two cameos spinning widely and they were bleeding heavily as he moved through the signs and said "I have nothing to give you I will give you my blood as well as the blood's of the four clans and my eyes I will kill in your name and feed myself with souls and with the blood of my heart I will bond myself to you I will become the darkness itself and bear the curse ….forever "and then he removed the kunai and stabbed his arm and Sasuke couldn't take it anymore for god's sake that was his cousin and screamed Naruto and dashed towards him but Naruto stabbed his covered left arm ripping his bondages and the seal took the shape of a pedigree with the name Naruto on the top and then he was getting tired he was against his final step and moved swiftly against hand signs and shouted "_forbidden summoning: death god Shingami" _ and there the cave became cold as ice as the creature spoke "you are the one that performed the ritual to gain the eyes of the dead I will judge you now if you are worthy enough look into my eyes" and he looked straight at them for a minute until the Shingami said "you are worthy human defy me and your dead ".

Then the cave was lit with a white color then it faded revealing that naruto landed on his knees fading into unconscious.

As he was drifting into darkness he was visited with the Shingami himself and said to him "congratulations human you have my eyes with them let me explain about them they have the shape of six-pointed star and of four levels that represents stages in your life level one you are required to learn the _soul fitting fist then you will have to learn the soul release those two arts will require you to kill and remember to always fight with your new bloodline activated so when they die you will capture their souls _ _third you will have to know how to transfer your body from one place to another using shadows and darkness forth you will have to learn the soul shield that is considered your ultimate defense fifth you will have to learn how to look through Genjutsu and last to summon the tailed beast that you absorbed to finish these technique I will leave you with the required memories that will allow you to do just that but remember even if you learn them you will not finish the level only if you figure for yourself and conquer your required stage and one more thing the pedigree on your hand will be used to store living people in them you will learn their abilities and if you want you will let them learn your skills you can. Now I will leave you until you will wake I will leave you with 3 gifts you will have to find them on yourself goodbye until next time Naruto"_

As the death god left his subconscious it was their 3rd day in the cave and everybody was sleeping and the group was rudely awaked by scream they got up and saw naruto holding his head and screaming it to stop that the memories to stop and every one rushed at him pinning him down and forced him to relax until he opened his eyes both lea and her brother fell to their knees and blue markings appeared on their faces and they were not breathing and Sasuke 's Sharingan automatically activated and spinning and he was pushed away were the others were on their knees and shouted to him to sop and that awaked him and he deactivated his new bloodline limit and rushed towards lea and her brother and checked them they were alive but need oxygen.

When everyone calmed down Sasuke said "what was that cousin?" and Naruto said "that was my new bloodline limit cousin the six pointed star eye that I acquired after the ritual and that what you felt was the gift that the Shingami has left me with the soul glare and as you can see it can kill anyone but today was the first time and I didn't know better please forgive me and we should go "

as they walked he said" Sasuke get behind me I will deal with it all of you" and he closed his eyes and said "hello sensei… missed us Kakashi?" and the other man said "Naruto and Sasuke come with me now?" and he dashed towards them and Naruto went through several hand sign and closed his eyes and opened his eyes were black and a straight line was shown rotating until it stops and formed the six pointed star in each eye and he lowered his gaze and said "sensei reveal the Sharingan you have or you want stand a chance against me" but he shrugged it and attacked when suddenly he was on his knees and the same blue markings on his face and then naruto lowered his gaze and Kakashi said "what was that Naruto ?" and Naruto answered him "that is my bloodline limit enough said" and he went through several hand signs and shouted _"wind style: great wind blades_" and several wind like knives headed towards Kakashi and went through hand signs and said_ "fire style: giant fire ball_ " and both attacked Naruto but he closed his eyes and shouted "_six pointed star style: soul shield "_and he was surrounded with a huge white light and souls rotating around him and collided with the attack and instantly it disappeared and naruto laughed and said "I must thank you for allowing me to learn this new ability but it will end now " and dashed away and shouted "_wind style :giant wind vortex " _and he dashed towards him and crashed through him and chuckled and said "go back tell them that I Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze son of the forth Hokage Minato Namikaze and the former container of the nine tails fox that I will join Orchimaru and declare a war on them and take this letter to the Hokage Tsunade Senju good bye Kakashi" and he left with a broken down Kakashi with one thought in his brain that he could have died but naruto son of his sensei the he loved as a father declared war on Konoha with this thought he left the place to inform the message he has received by the ex-ninja of Konoha thinking that they lost one of the strongest ninja in the world .

After the fight he returned to the group that were stunned that he has no scratch everyone knew how strong was Kakashi and he silenced any other question and headed towards Orchimaru.

As the distance was near he couldn't think of the Konoha reaction when they will get his message and Sakura's reaction but he couldn't remove this girl out of his mind no matter what well he will have to see the coming days what they will tell for him.

**AN:** this is my first chapter in the story the sweetest revenge ever tell me whom do you want to pair up and the bashing and the kinds of lemons you want no restrictions what so ever please feel free to ask and next chapter will cover three years that means both Sasuke and Naruto will be 16 please review I love them and will encourage me to right write faster see you all later. this was Obsidian one with you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters I wish I would that will make Naruto a god and Sakura a bitch.

Chapter-2-the first step in the plan part 1

As they walked towards the hideout where Orchimaru was Naruto sensed an attack and shouted "six pointed star style: soul shield" and a huge white dome surrounded him and took the shower of kunai's and then the shield came down revealing Naruto closing his eyes and his group unharmed from the surprise attack and said "hello Kabuto nice seeing you again".

"well if it isn't the loser Naruto I am here to welcome and greet Sasuke to our side after all we have plans in the future sorry I don't see any of them including you although I must say that for a second I didn't know you but your chakra is a dead giveaway but that doesn't mean I can't play with you after all I am a little sore from that Rassengan you used on me and this is my pay back" and he concentrated his chakra around his hands that in return glowed a blue color and charged towards Naruto that in return just opened his eyes with the black color and a straight line was seen spinning until it formed the six pointed star in each eye and pushed some chakra through them and set his glare on kabuto that fell down to his knees and blue markings appeared on his face and he was losing oxygen fast it lasted only for thirty seconds until he cut the chakra to his eyes then kabuto stood stunned and confused as hell.

kabuto was sure he didn't see the white haired man use hand signs he did nothing he just opened his eyes but they weren't blue or red they were black with a six pointed star in each one of his eyes is that some kind o f ability he has he was so confused and asked "what was that naruto I don't know what happened and I didn't see any hand signs?"

Silence dominated until Naruto said "it is my new bloodline limit you don't need to worry about anything else or how I got it. I endured betrayal, death, and hatred for something I didn't have control over. It appears as the human being is used to forget things and how god has his ways to get revenge I took it, I had to I didn't want to stay as I am and there was a secrete I kept that you see I am a Uchiha and cousin to Sasuke . Yes I will have my revenge with my eyes but I had to pay a price to get those eyes in short I sacrificed my own Sharingan's to get them and I am not regretting anything after all I just defeated the copy cat ninja Kakashi and I felt good let them be sad they just lost their weapon and its time I deliver them a blow that they were always directing them towards me I will kill them all". and he finished releasing a dark aura still anger and hatred controlling him and said " WHY I CAN"T LIVE A NORMAL LIVE I DESERVE THAT HAVEN'T I SAVED THEM HAVEN'T I RISKED MY LIFE FOR THEM WHY…WHY…..WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY".he finished with a scream and darkness surrounded him forming a dome and it got bigger and bigger, then it started to decrease until it became a sphere floating above his head with a size of a Rassengan and it took to the skies when it was at the same level of the clouds it exploded forming spirits , dark angry ones swept to the grounds and entered Naruto from one side and exiting him from the other and Naruto was on his knees .

During this time the group were terrified of the raw power is too great and all were on their knees looking at the white haired man that was being penetrated. The look on his face was a maniac one, and a laugh was heard. They diverted their eyesight to the souls that departed to the skies and collided with each other and all can be seen was the moon and the trees as if the lights were off. They looked upwards to the skies and were stunned at what they saw each spirit took an angle and a gigantic dome was formed trapping light to enter and the temperature dropped down. Then swiftly naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of Kabuto and delivered an uppercut that made the other spit blood and took to the air standing in a 90 degree with the ground then he pulled his two hands towards his torso and nailed him in his abdomen to say that kabuto saw his death was an understatement and flew backwards hitting the ground hard. And then naruto jumped to the skies with his eyes glowing he absorbed the souls and the darkness not leaving any kind of evidence landed gracefully on the ground.

And he walked towards Kabuto and picked him up and brought his face to the other's ear and said" if I wanted you dead you would be now relax a day after all I can feel your pain and it fuels me then when you are relaxed we will go join your master" .and he looked towards his group and saw true fear and looked at his cousin what he saw saddened him to no degree.

"I am sorry for what you have heard it was my life not anymore and no one fear me especially you cousin you are all that I have left in this world please don't leave me "and he broke down and the tears flowed freely with no shame what's so ever and he found himself hugged not by one but by his three teammates and Sasuke said "that will make me the same as them and I am determined to not to be like them all I wanted is a family and no family is perfect I will help you even if I have to fight you to get you understand that the fact anger and hatred is not a way to get stronger".

And he remembered what the Shingami said that he will leave him with three gifts the first one was the soul glare and second what happened now he saw that he could turn an area he was in into a dark one so he called it eternal darkness he began to wander what will be his third gift. But back to the subject he felt a great power and strength along with increased speed and agility in the dark. So not only he changed the area surrounding him into a dark one he gets a boast in power but he felt suddenly weak and he linked the ideas together and found out that his anger and hatred is the source of the darkness and when he released the anger he felt numb and tired. And then he looked at Lea and he smirked evilly and he looked at Sasuke and the message was clear. They had plans for her but that will happen when they will reach Orchimaru.

On other hand, Kakashi arrived at Konoha's gate and he looked like someone kicked his ass while he passed the guards he spotted a pink haired girl and she stood in his path making him stop and asked him "where is naruto and Sasuke did you bring them back?" and he answered her "no" and she was almost happy because in the state her sensei was it only means that Sasuke is so strong and said "so Sasuke is that strong" trying to hide the smirk but he said" actually its naruto that stopped me not Sasuke" and he took off towards Tsunade to report his mission leaving Sakura stunned.

As he reached the Hokage office he knocked and heard a voice that said "come in".

There sitting behind the desk was none other than Tsunade Senju the fifth Hokage. Both hands on her face and her eyes were closed and said in a hard voice "did you bring Naruto I don't care much to Sasuke if you returned him or not" and looked at Kakashi and the later replied "no I confronted Naruto but he was with the sound ninjas and if it wasn't for his chakra I couldn't have known him it appears everything he said about being Hokage is a lie but that not all he was able to defeat me easily with no remorse in his eyes although he didn't kill me because he told me that I have to deliver to you a letter it appears as naruto that we knew as a childish and happy individual is a lie and when he introduced himself he introduced himself as Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze but he said that he will take the name of naruto Uchiha and the former container of the kyubi no kitsune " after a while he barely dodged the table that crashed in the wall and the chair fell down the window there was a killing intent that was so high that the people surrounding the Hokage tower fainted and a small tear escaped and fell and she said "what else" and looked him in the eye.

"He ….. He declared war upon us and will join Orchimaru but that's not all he had a bloodline and I thought that he was kidding but his eyes were black with a six pointed star in each eye and when I looked into them I felt his anger his deep hatred for us his rage that made me breathless all that pain and sadness and I fell to my knees in short I felt all his feelings he was a pure demon he was destructive the jutsu's he used on me were meant to kill me IT WASN'T AN ACT" he finished screaming the last part .

The Hokage looked angry, sad, confused and depressed and her tears where flowing and said in a voice "is there more?"Almost sure she will regret asking and she was answered "I knew you know the fact that he is the son of the forth" and that was the last straw she collapsed to the ground and start ranting and crying "I know and now because of the people and their stone hearts we are facing a serious threat".

After cleaning the office and bringing in a new desk and chair and then she summoned Kakashi and said to him to give her the letter. And after opening the letter and a puff was heard revealing a white haired boy maximum 13 years old and Kakashi said "naruto" and the figure said "no I am just a clone of my master that is headed towards Orchimaru but that's not important now what is important is the fact you are allowed to ask any 5 questions and I will answer them Grandma Tsunade ".

To say the group was stunned was an understatement cause the boy that stood in front of them is the opposite of the naruto they all know and love his hair white his cloth fitted him perfectly and his aura was a dark and mysterious one and with his presence the silence that was present before his arrival was just amplified.

Tsunade was crying and shouted with a voice and a broken one "WHY… WHY YOU LEFT THE VILLAGE. WHY YOU LEFT ME DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I ACCEPTED THIS POSITION JUST FOR YOU DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I LOVED YOU LIKE A SON AND YOU THREW IT OUTSIDE THE WINDOW DO YOU GET SATISFACTION FROM PLAYING WITH OUR FEELLINGS?" she finished with a shout that was heard throughout the village.

And he answered her " I didn't betray you grandma you and a number of individuals that are only close to me I will always protect you with my life and just to give you a hint those people don't include any member of my old team and know ask the questions you want"

if anyone looked at Kakashi you can see the pure sadness and hurt on his face what do you expect he always cared for Sasuke only and he always neglected naruto he even taught Sakura but he didn't care for naruto cause he always took him for granted how stupid was he for didn't notice that naruto was his sensei's son look at what that resulted and said "can you forgive me naruto or is there a possible chance that you can?"

Naruto looked at his ex-sensei and said "are you crazy for asking that if I saw you die I will cheer for them to kill you or better I will kill you myself I hate you and team 7 and the citizens I will never forgive you for what you did to me after you knew who I am you want my forgiveness mock my words Hatake Kakashi you will die by my hands" and then he continued saying "Tsunade ask your questions". And the Hokage said "I will ask but not here "and she turned to Kakashi that looked like he was just bitch slapped and said "gather everybody I want them to hear this and feel their reaction see their fear in their eyes towards this info now go".

After 3 hours all civilians and ninjas were present around the Hokage tower and the fifth Hokage Tsunade standing on top of the tower next to her was the clone of naruto all the girls and women blushed they all have the same thought he is hot and she proceeded to say "you all know that we lost both naruto and Sasuke to Orchimaru but the man standing to me is the real naruto and the things you know about him is a lie you see he defeated Kakashi and could have killed him" and she saw the concerned look on their faces and she continued saying "he declared war upon us and you know in a war anything and since he no longer contains the nine tails that means he can set him free upon us and kill us all and that's because of your cold hearts you doomed us all but enough about that here he stands is his clone"

And then she shouted at them till they all silenced and said "his façade that he pulled made you think that he had no talent well let's see what Kakashi has to say".

With a puff Kakashi was present and took the microphone and proceeded to say "I didn't know him at first but his chakra is dead giveaway and confronted him and got my ass kicked his strength surpasses all Hokage's put together and that strength is directed towards us" if fear was a color then the whole area will be colored in it.

And Tsunade moved towards naruto and said "first question why you left the village?"

And he answered her coldly "the reason is that I want revenge on every one to destroy the village that destroyed me to kill them all"

And a roar was heard saying how can that be possible I thought that he wanted to be accepted and others said impossible but quickly were silenced by the Hokage herself.

And then Hokage said" second question who are you?"

Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze heir to the Namikaze clan second to Uzumaki clan cousin to both Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha related to the Senju clan and the former container of the kyubi no kitsune but from now on I will take the name of Naruto Uchiha."

And then Tsunade asked "what do you mean the former container of the nine tail demon?"

He answered her coldly "the seal my father used to trap the demon allowed me to speak with the nine tails I learned a lot about him and as the years passed I came to an agreement with him after I found that I have the Sharingan I started copying jutsu's and strengthening myself and then we came a conclusion that because of you he was imprisoned and because of you my life is hell so we came to agreement that we should stop fighting and find a way to have revenge on all of Konoha citizens. After searching we found one through my bloodline the six pointed star that I achieved through the ritual"

Everyone was stunned until Kakashi asked "tell us about your bloodline limit if you will?"

He closed his eyes and opened them they were black with a glowing with a straight line visible spinning until it formed the six pointed star in each eye and said "my eyes will not affect you if I don't push chakra through them these eyes I gained them through the absorption of the kyubi's chakra and the sacrificial of my own Sharingan's to gain it that is the story that I can tell you nothing more."

Then Tsunade said "forth question who your primary target is?"

And he closed his eyes and said one word he remembered all the pain the life of his cousin his pain the discrimination and shouted his thoughts "DANZO mock my words you will die by either my hands or my cousin one day and then the council members."

The air was tense and can cut the silence and naruto waiting for his last question when he spotted Hinata and saw her tears and he couldn't control himself he dropped in front of her and held her tightly as she cried until she looked at his eyes and said "w why yo u left the v village don't you care about your friends?"

"I do but I care the most about you I loved you from day one I liked you but I had to put on a façade so I deceived my feelings towards the bitch Sakura and I saw the hurt in your eyes I wished I could hold you but you came from a prestigious clan and I am from the streets I was hated by everyone and I had a crush on you for so long and I am sure you have the same feelings as me so please be only mine and no one else so do you agree to be my girlfriend?"

She was stunned this was the boy of her dreams confessing to her. The color of her face became red that put the tomatoes to shame and said "do you really mean that Naruto-kun do you really want me as your girlfriend?"

And he answered her "I want you more than being my girlfriend I want you to submit to me heart, mind body, and soul. I want you to be my slave and pet I want to humiliate you and drive pleasure from you I want all of you do you I want to fuck you so hard you will be unable to walk and many more things sexual things do you accept _my pet to let me do that to you_" he finished.

She looked at him and answered him "yes I accept my lovely master "and he leaned forward and bit her and black markings appeared on her neck and took the shape of a six pointed star and he kissed her passionately not caring for the people stared at him and then he said to her to wait for him for three years and to get stronger and more beautiful and he puffed away Leaving a happy Hinata with a dreamy look on her face.

In another place Kabuto just awaked from his slumber and the memories of the clone have just returned to him about his defeat and directly looking at the place until Naruto said "come on Kabuto we have to go to Orchimaru now".

As they arrived at the hideout they entered the hide out and reached the required room and knocked on the door and they entered. There on the bed was Orchimaru that was stunned there was standing in front of him was naruto and said "hello Orchimaru long time no see you look week and slowly dying is that because you need a new host hm?"

And Orchimaru said "naruto why you are here? Are Sasuke's prisoner?" and he chuckled at the thought.

"I am sorry to disappoint one of your fantasies but you see Naruto is my cousin and kabuto can approve of the thought after all he was easily defeated by my cousin" said Sasuke.

And the snake man was stunned how that can be possible and said "then show me you're Sharingan"

And naruto answered him" I don't have it you see I used it plus absorbing the kyubi's chakra and brought to this world a forth kind of an eye the six pointed star eye "and closed his eyes and opened them they were black with a glowing straight line rotating in a high speed until it formed the six pointed star in each eye and kabuto directly shouted "sensei close your eyes and don't look into his eyes" but naruto said "it will not affect you if I don't use chakra".

And Orchimaru looked at his eyes and gasped and said "what are its abilities? Is it better then the Sharingan but wait what you are doing here?" and naruto answered him saying "I speak in the name of myself and my cousin we are here to serve you and help you if you agree to our conditions"

The snake man grinned and said" and they are?"

"First a place to sleep and lots of test subjects to use them for myself but you will figure out when the time comes and secondly I need you to focus on training Sasuke and let kabuto train me and lastly I want lea to be my sex slave after three years . So do we have a deal?"

"Deal if you able to impress me in a fight against Sasuke-kun" the snake sanin answered him and then he shouted to lea and said to her "I own you so after an agreement with naruto I decided to set you free after three years to be bounded to naruto to do whatever he wants with got it slave" and she nodded and said "yes mast…." but she was interrupted by naruto and said in a deadly voice and said " don't ever say that name to anyone except me pet you got it wait for me outside " and she answered him " yes my master" and she exited the room.

And then Orchimaru said "shall we go to the arena boys" and he got out of the bed and exited the room and then proceeded to walk to the arena. After a while they reached the required place it was dark but small lamps were placed in short it was perfect for naruto to use his new abilities. Both contestants jumped to the arena and then Naruto activated his bloodline forcing Sasuke to activate his and naruto said "first test cousin look straight through my eyes "and as he did this he didn't feel any kind of pain and said "I don't feel anything cousin why?" and his cousin laughed and said "this is your test to see how much percentage of my chakra you can sustain ready?". And he said "5%" and Sasuke felt small pain in his head but nothing serious and then naruto said "10%" and Sasuke clenched his head in pain but he was determined to not fail and his cousin was proud of that but he was barley started and said "15%" and Sasuke's Sharingan's started bleeding heavily and then naruto shouted "20%" and Sasuke was on his knees and hands, the pain was too great but he wouldn't fall that easily and lifted his head and looked at his cousins eyes and he saw true fear and he smirked and nodded after all he was a Uchiha and he didn't quit that easily .Lastly naruto said "25%" and that all it took until he flew backwards and connected to the wall hard and he spitted blood .Orchimaru was scared and shouted "what was that naruto?" and he got his reply fast " that was my first ability the soul glare it transfers all the pain and hurt that I felt in my life and towards the other person making him suffocating but if he has one of three eyes he will affected mentally and he becomes too tired to use his eyes anymore and fades to darkness slowly and if I kept pushing more chakra his brain cells will die and so will he".

And then he waited for 10 minutes until his cousin get back to his feet and he looked sad and said "cheer up cousin you are quite good for the first time it is impressive and now the second one ready?" and the other nodded and went several hand signs and said "_fire style: great giant fireball" _and a huge fireball of fire escaped from Sasuke's mouth towards his cousin. But naruto didn't use his soul shield he went several hand signs and shouted "_dark release: giant dark wave "_and the darkness that was present in the room condensed around naruto and formed a gigantic wave and crashed through the fires and passed and was about to strike Sasuke but naruto stopped the attack. And then out of nowhere he saw kabuto rushing towards him with his chakra hands glowing and nailed him in the heart and naruto fell lifelessly to the ground.

kabuto said" that was for revenge" and before he left he heard a laughter "that was interesting to feel I thank you for unlocking my third ability although you meant to kill me but I will not die that easily" and naruto stood one eye opened the other closed with blood flowing from it and said " my third ability is that you need to kill me three times to die however as you see when you attempted to kill me my left eye has closed and when you succeed a second time my right eye will close and both will return normal thus rendering me mortal for one minute only and the length of the period decreases with practice I call it the third life"

and just then he attacked kabuto with blinding speed his movements were beautiful ones as if he was born to dance as he dodged the thrown kunai's he was attacking both kabuto and Sasuke he was having an advantage which was his speed but then he jumped backwards and he opened his hands with the two Rassengan's formed and with a mighty roar he combined the two spheres above his head and then due to over pressurized chakra it start flowing covering him and then he jumped and shouted "_Rassengan rotation "_and he nailed kabuto who was unable to move and then he headed towards Sasuke and just stopped his rotation and both Rassengan were nailed against his chest and he just puffed and after a second naruto said "if you want to sneak upon someone make sure they haven't foreseen it " and he faded into darkness and appeared behind him and he was holding a kunai and said "give up" and he nodded.

He heard clapping from Orchimaru and said "most impressive I find your abilities are quite strong I accept you here with me if you wear my mark "and he finished mentally I have know 2 hosts with outstanding abilities and bloodlines I have to train them. And he left the boy both smirking for their first part of their plan accomplished which is to gain the snake sanin trust.

As 3 years have passed both have surpassed expectations they have developed greatly. Naruto became taller then what he was earlier his cloth became pure black same style as before and his hair was the same color with the same length and as for Sasuke his cloth (are the same as the naruto series because I am really tired).

Both were sitting in Narutos 'room after a long talk as they remembered their missions that they encountered during these three years.

An: I know I am lazy for not updating faster I had some things on my mind lately I will try to update faster. and as for your waiting next chapter will be missions those two have faced plus there will be lemons with girls in the next chapter so tell me the girl you want and the sex theme you want no restrictions what so ever now hope you liked this chapter bye now this was Obsedien one with you.


End file.
